


Years later, by the fire

by Happy_on_the_Storm_Coast



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_on_the_Storm_Coast/pseuds/Happy_on_the_Storm_Coast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible glimpse into the future of Ellana Lavellan and Blackwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years later, by the fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post, inspired by enjoying so many of the Blackwall stories here. Pointers much appreciated.

The old man sat by the fire, clutching his carving knife and a block of wood. He looked down and suddenly realized that the last cut he had made was meant for a toy soldier not the knight’s steed he had originally intended.

“Maker’s balls! I am becoming a doddering old fool”, he exclaimed, remembering just how long it had taken him to recall the blacksmith’s name last week.

“No, you are just focusing on the important things now and letting the rest slip rightfully away”. Ellana walked in and continued in a teasing tone “For example, you never forget how much I love you or who you should sleep next to at night.”

“My Lady, the latter has not been in question since I first saw you in battle all those years ago. Of course, if my hair had been as white as yours then, you might not have looked at me twice.”

“We are proving the truth about old married couples, dear. First you take my name, then you adopt my hair color. Shall I sharpen your ears for you next?” Several months after the experience at the Well of Sorrows, Ellana had been delighted to discover that she was pregnant. There was no question that she and Blackwall would marry, but there had been questions about the name to use for the family. In the end, they had discarded the both Blackwall and Rainier, becoming a new branch of the clan Lavellan.

Dorina, born first and named for “Uncle” Dorian, had Thom’s dark wavy hair and blue eyes. Not surprisingly, she had shown signs of magic at a very early age. She was an apprentice mage now, tutored by the best mages in Thedas (including her mother), but not restrained or restricted as mages had been in the circles of old.

Luthias followed two years later, named for the lake at which Ellana had come across Blackwall instructing the villagers in proper fighting techniques. He had her white hair, green eyes and slight build, which made him a bit more suitable for a rogue than a warrior. Over the years, Varrick, Sera, and especially Cole, had shown him tricks of the trade. And in this new era, rogues were an accepted part of a fighting force, and not consigned to the underworld of the Carta.

Ellana brought Thom an ale and sat down beside him. They reminisced about their favorite places and soon were vying to tell the funniest stories they could think of about each of the companions. They were a bit stumped when they got to Solas and Vivienne, but the rest were easy. As their laughter died down, Ellana turned to stroke Thom’s beard.

“My Lady….” He said, as he smiled and took his last breath.


End file.
